ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Zamusha (Ultraman Neo Mebius)
Zamusha (ザムシャ) is an extremely powerful seijin. Unlike the other characters from the original show, this Zamusha has no ties with the Showa universe. He has been confirmed to have killed 19 Seijin Kings and political leaders single-handily and fight off entire armies with his one blade. The only seen losses in the show was from Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman Mebius (Burning Brave), and Alien Empera. Subtitle: The Kaiju Hunter, Dark Hunter, Space Samurai History Pre-Neo Mebius Zamusha comes from an ancient race of mighty Swordsman, who hunts down Kaiju for bounties. Zamusha is a young prodigy under masters in his own tribe, becoming one of the universe's best swordsman. However, all of this became non-existent when out of the blue, the majority of his tribe were slain when they tried to Assasinate a dark ruler. With the majority of the masters dead, Zamusha sets out in the universe to find funds for his tribe and to slay Alien Empera. Ultraman Neo Mebius pending Description Profile * Height: 53m * Weight: 55,000 tons * Age: Estimated to be roughly 780 Years Old. * Home Planet: Unknown * Jump Height: 1,250m * Brawn: '''Easily over 250,000 tons. Personality - Zamusha is prideful, Careful and calculating. He knows just when to draw his blade and uses It with deadly precision, although he can jump the gun often. He is shown to be uncaring for Kaiju, thinking of them as mere pests. He thought the same of Mebius until Mebius proved to be a little more of a small animal compared to him. He really only considers Hikari to be his equal, and will stop no ends to kill Alien Empera. Features * '''Eyes: Zamusha's right eye is covered by helmet for unknown reasons, but his open eye is extremely quick. He is able to see almost as well as an ultra, and see almost the entire spectrum of light. * Armour: ''' Made out of the same material as the Strongest of Warriors add on, his armour is casted in the magma of his home tribe and is extremely durable, only showing signs of scratches from fatal wounds that will destroy Kaiju easily. * '''Hoshikimaru: '''Zamusha's signature sword, it's made out of the strongest, most durable element in their universe. It's a legendary blade older than 800,000 years. It's been forged in the middle of a dying star, and infused with the souls of all that died making it. Its blade is able to slice right through Kaiju without problem such as the Knight and Mebium Blades, and slice apart energy attacks. It's been rumored to be able to slice through objects on the atomic level. * '''Seven Star Galaxy Hunter Style: Zamusha's exclusive style, it allows the utmost damage and speed, while giving solid defense. Forms - EX Mode= EX Mode This is a mode Zamusha gains in season 2. Information is purposefully left out because spoilers. New Description Profile * Height: 56m * Weight: 65,000 tons * Jump Height: 2,000m * Brawn: 'Easily over 350,000 tons. *'Zero Galaxy Burst: Tapping into the direct source of mana, he can do the very first ever blade technique by his ancestors. He can send out a purple energy wave, able to penetrate a planet 80x more dense than Earth. *'Million Galaxy Burst:' An attack exclusive to the EX mode, what it entails is unknown as it's never used by Zamusha. }}}} Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Akreious Category:Fan Seijin